


Pedal to the Heavy Metal

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: Gummy bears and bathroom breaks and six people crammed in one car, oh my.Oh, and Rammstein. Can't forget Rammstein.





	

“I swear to the Lord your mother still believes in, Frank, if you don’t pull this goddamn car over-”

“Can you move your elbow, Azusa, I want the chips-”

“Ow! Nygus! What the fuck? You almost just smacked me in the balls-”

“Can you turn the AC up? I swear I’m going to die over here-”

“Spirit, stop whining, at least-”

“Frank! Frank, I swear I will piss over everything you love if you don’t pull over, now!” Marie shrieked, and everyone else in the car went immediately silent as Stein swerved to the right and lurched to stop when he hit the shoulder. Marie huffed something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Fucking finally,’ and instantly threw the door open, stomping her way a few trees into the ridiculously dense forest they were currently making their way down to relieve herself.

Stein sighed, running his hand through his hair. He had asked if they wanted to stop at the last rest stop, a good fifty or so miles back and she’d told him that the only place she wanted to stop was at a decent motel where she could actually get some sleep without having to deal with Spirit and Azusa bickering like children.

Here they were, 50 miles, two almost car accidents, a makeout between Azusa and Nygus, two naps on Sid’s part, and a piss break later, and Stein was starting to regret ever agreeing to the ridiculous plan of ‘Let’s go on a roadtrip!’

He barely even tolerated four out of five of these people, let alone liked them enough to stay several extended hours and days with them, cooped up in the car that Spirit owned but was unable to drive. Leave it up to the trust fund kid to have a vehicle he wasn’t able to operate. Stein, as a result, became the primary driver, relieved in short bursts by Nygus when she could unglue herself from Azusa’s side long enough to pay attention to the road.

Ah, the new glow of puppy love. Sometimes, he thinks he and Marie simply bypassed that: having had close to ten years knowing each other before they finally got together. Now, it was just frank discussions of which TV show they’d watch, and how she was going to bleed over his couch since she misplaced her Diva Cup.

Not that he minded, truthfully. It felt as though they’d been together forever, practically two halves of the same soul. 

It was just moments like then, when he was about two instances away from murdering his so called ‘friends’ in the backseat of the car that he needed a second to breathe.

Before the rest stop, they had passed a gas station, too, but noooo, she didn’t decide to go then, either. She just had to have a slurpy and said she was fine without visiting the bathroom. Stein pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding that he needed something to take the edge off, and went digging in Marie’s purse to pull out some of the sour gummy candy she had, shoving a whole handful in his mouth. A real feat, considering his hands were, as Marie often pointed out, massive.

 The car was entirely silent as Spirit coughed, opening his mouth to make, Stein had no doubt, a rather sexist ‘must be that time of the month’ joke (which, really, was the reason he was single), but Stein turned up the radio. Marie’s phone was on the AUX cord, so they were listening to an interesting amalgamation of Death Metal, Europop, and older love songs that she got teary over. Thankfully, Rammstein had been playing, the lovely, melodic tune of ‘Pussy’ filling the car.

Why did he decide to do this, again?

Marie finally made her way back to the car, looking somewhat guilty as she siddled back into the passenger’s seat, biting at her lip as he looked at her, giving him the familiar puppy dog eyes that she was master of.

“Uh…sorry for that,” she said, voice rather loud considering the song currently playing, and Stein shrugged as she popped the glove-box and reached for her hand sanitizer, filling the car with the sharp scent of synthetic apples.

“Perhaps the next time I ask if you want to take a break at a rest stop, you say yes?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve learned my lesson,” she replied, and Stein nodded before he threw his ridiculously long arm over the passenger’s seat, steering with just one hand. He ached for a cigarette, but Marie’d batted one out of his fingers a few days back because, and he quotes, she didn’t want to get secondhand cancer. Pah. 

He checked and double checked his rear-view mirrors, making sure that it was safe for him to get back on the road. And the instant he did, hitting a reasonable ninety-seven miles an hour, it was as though the spell of silence had been broken.

“I swear, Albarn, if you don’t move-”

“Who has the Fritos? I’m dying-”

“’Zusa, baby, it’s okay-”

“I’m just trying to get- OW, You’re doing this on purpose-”

Stein was a moment away from an actual aneurysm and then everyone would be stuck in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere and-

He felt Marie’s fingers find his, threading them together as she brought the back of his hand to her lips, kissing it. “Seriously though, thanks for doing this,” she said, smiling sweetly, and he took the barest moment to glance over at her, basking in her happiness. “I couldn’t be doing this without you.”

“Eh, you’d have roped someone else in,” he said, simply, but couldn’t help but admit that she was certainly stroking his pride.

“I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else,” she replied, instead, grinning as she let their hands drop between them, a stupid, mushy love song coming on as she rubbed at his hand with her thumb. “You’re the best.”

Oh. Oh, that’s why he was doing this. His ears felt warm, but he nodded, sure that none of the other present parties even noticed their small moment. And Marie reached over to push some of his hair off of his forehead, lingering a moment too long as she trailed her fingertips down his jaw, brushing some of the sugar left over from the candy he’d eaten off of the corner of his mouth, giggling. And he could swear there were sparks to her touch.

Okay. Maybe it wasn’t too bad. 

Besides, he might have only truly liked one out of five (on average), but he certainly liked her enough for ten people and a road-trip over.


End file.
